bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зангецу (дух)
| Изображение = Hollow Ichigo.jpg | Раса = Духовный меч | Пол = мужской | Рост = 174 см Том 1, профиль Ичиго Куросаки | Вес = 61 кг | Фракция = Он сам, Ичиго Куросаки | База = Внутренний мир Ичиго | Родственники = | Шикай = Зангецу | Банкай = Тенса Зангецу | Дебют в манге = Глава 110 (Том 13) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 39 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | Японский голос = Масаказу Морита | Английский голос = Джонни Ёнг Бош | Испанский голос = Эдуардо Гарза (Лат. Ам.) }} :Статья содержит устаревшие сведения. , ранее известный как: , , также упоминавшийся как , — духовный меч Ичиго Куросаки. Ичиго развил пустого внутри своей души (во время почти полной пустификации как плюса) и, по сути, стал вайзардом. Рождённый в результате экспериментов Айзена по пустификации, Белый Зангецу представляет собой тёмную сторону души Ичиго. Он сам говорил, что он — голые инстинкты Ичиго. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Первое появление Зангецу(Духа) НЕТ НИКАКОГО ХИЧИГО, БЛЯДЬ. Он является точной копией Ичиго, только противополжного цвета. Он довольно высокий и крепкий. У него белые кожа и волосы, а также белые глаза (в аниме — жёлтые) с чёрными белками. . В аниме глаза жёлтые. У него чёрные ногти. Ичиго носит стандартную чёрную форму синигами, тогда как его пустой носит белый вариант. Когда Тенса Зангецу вытаскивает его из Ичиго, он в банкайном варианте формы, тоже белой. Также он появляется в рогатой маске пустого, такой же, как у полностью пустифицированного Ичиго. Характер Наиболее отличительные черты характера пустого — это его маниакальный смех и психопатическая ухмылка. Он жесток, высокомерен, неуважителен и склонен к садизму. Он говорит, что у него нет имени, что он существует лишь для того, чтобы захватить тело и силы Ичиго и уничтожать с их помощью всех и вся (полная противоположность желанию Ичиго всех защищать). Он говорит, что Ичиго — слабак по сравнению с ним, но, тем не менее, хочет заполучить его силу. В бою он яростен, он игнорирует ранения и просто задавливает врагов своей силой. Он вынужден защищать Ичиго, когда тот находится при смерти, так как со смертью Ичиго он тоже умрёт. Также он несколько уважает Зангецу(Квинси) Пустой Зангецу сказал, что Ичиго — «король» своего внутреннего мира, а он сам — «лошадь». Пустой хочет «захватить корону» и получить контроль над телом, став доминирующей личностью. Проиграв Ичиго, он сказал, что пока оставит ему трон, но если Ичиго даст слабину, он снова будет сражаться. Когда он объединяется с Зангецу Тенса(Квинси), значительная часть личности Занпакто, кажется, ведет себя гораздо спокойнее, но все же не смотря на это, своими вспышками агрессии он пытается подбить Ичиго. Он даже утверждает, что он хочет защитить Ичиго, вопреки своим заявлениям о желании тела Ичиго и властью для себя. Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Со стороны боевого стиля, он сильно зависит от Занпакто, поскольку он специалист в фехтовании. Он гораздо более изобретательный в этом, чем Ичиго. Благодаря своему мастерству он может использовать более эффективные приемы, такие как использование бинта, обвязанного вокруг рукояти, для мощных и точных дистанционных атак. В отличии от Ичиго полагающегося в бою на логику и здравый смысл, Пустой дерется как берсеркер, используя лишь свои инстинкты и не обращая внимания на любые ранения. *'Смертельный дартс' (デッドリー・ダーツ, Deadly Darts, дэддори: да:цу): Техника боя Пустого Зангецу. Используя обмотки рукоятки меча в шикае, Пустой Зангецу размахивается и бросает его на находящегося неподалеку оппонента. Таким образом, его Занпакто движется очень быстро при броске и его сила способна пробить здание. Если от броска смогли уклониться, то Пустой Ичиго может использовать ткань, чтобы управлять Зангецу и попытаться попасть по цели еще раз. По захвату ткани,он возвращается в руки Пустого Ичиго для последующей атаки. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Исходя из опыта Ичиго, Пустой Ичиго более способный боец врукопашную. Хотя больше всего опирается на свой Занпакто в бою. Иногда использует безоружную атаку, чтобы удивить или парализовать своих противников. Проницательность в бою: Несмотря на свое высокомерность и безумию, Пустой Ичиго показал, что он также очень проницательный и хитрый боец. В то же время регулярно издевается над Ичиго. Его насмешки будут иметь глубокое рациональное знание позади него, что в конце поможет Ичиго понимать себя и свои силы. Интеллект Пустого Ичиго был также незаменим в бою. Он быстро понимал ошибки и тактику боя Ичиго и исправлял их или почти моментально адаптировался к ней, чтобы полностью ей противостоять. Чрезмерная духовная сила: Пустой Ичиго излучает большое количество Реятсу красного цвета. Как заметил Ичиго, она способна превращать все вокруг «в пыль». Когда Пустой Ичиго завладел телом Ичиго, Улькиорра, четвертый по силе среди Эспады, отметил, что Реятсу Ичиго колебалась, пока не стала выше его собственной. Духовная сила Ичиго устрашала Вайзардов и Полупустую Хиори Саругаки. Большая физическая сила: Пустой Ичиго более мощный, чем Ичиго, поэтому Пустому Зангецу проще усиливать мощь Ичиго. Также физическая сила Пустого Зангецу сильнее физической силы Ичиго. После удара Занпакто по кукле Кога Дарк, она без труда смогла его вытащить, несмотря на свой вид паука. После захвата тела Ичиго, он тут же схватил горло Хиори, сломав ей большую часть ее маски, после всего пытался уничтожить ее голыми руками, пока другие не вмешались. Он также способен вонзить свой Занпакто сквозь стену или пробить ее противником. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Кроме того, что Пустой Ичиго превосходит в силе, он более хитер и ловчее, чем Ичиго. Он способен поймать Зангецу в воздухе и затем сделать сальто перед приземлением. Также он способен, с легкостью, увернутся от атак. К примеру, от щупальца Дарк, или совершить внезапное нападение для ответного удара. Ему удалось схватить горло Хиори, прежде чем она смогла себя защитить. Его боевую тактику сложно понять и тем более противостоять ей, что позволяет ему удивлять противников Большая крепкость: После того, как Зангецу во второй раз воспользовался Гетсугой Теншо на Ичиго, Пустой Ичиго взял контроль над телом Ичиго и вышел из пыли разрушенной стены без видимых повреждений. Высокая скорость развития: Как и Ичиго, Пустой Ичиго имеет тот же поразительный рост сил. Он получает ту же силу, что и Ичиго, и может показать ранее овладевание Банкаем. Он даже смог использовать черную Гетсугу Теншо перед Ичиго, несмотря на то, что оба обучились Банкаю в одно и то же время. Гетсуга Теншо Пустого Ичиго сильнее, чем у Ичиго. Его лимит неизвестен, так как не было видно борьбы во все свои силы. Защита маской: Так как тело Ичиго требуется Пустому Зангецу для его существования, он старается защищать его своей маской. В сложном сражении Ичиго, Белый Зангецу будет проявлять маску, чтобы блокировать атаки по телу Ичиго и выступать в роли щита, чтобы остановить или уменьшить урон для спасения жизни Ичиго. К примеру, маска заблокировала несколько ударов Занпакто Ренджи Абараи , которые должны были быть фатальными. Хотя маска была выброшена, она появилась вновь в сражении с Кенпачи Зараки , предотвратив сильный режущий удар. После входа в арку Сообщества Душ, маска не используется в качестве щита. Овладение телом Ичиго: Пустой Ичиго способен завладеть телом и разумом, когда Ичиго теряет сознание в своей битве. В этом наступлении, склеры Ичиго темнеют и зрачки начинают светится золотистым цветом в сочетании с формировании Пустой маски на левой стороне его лица. Если маска будет сломана, Ичиго вернет контроль над телом себе. Во время своего пребывания в качестве доминирующем духом внутри тела Ичиго, Пустой Ичиго может также взывать к Ичиго, чтобы прервать его мыслительный процесс и попытаться взять власть над телом в середине боя. Если Ичиго справляется с управлением, только глаза изменятся на мгновение и маска останавливает свое формирование. Влияние Пустого Ичиго было достаточно велико, чтобы заставить глаза Ичиго потемнеть, пока Ичиго был в своем человеческом теле. Форма пустого: Когда Пустой Ичиго принимает полное владение над телом Ичиго, тело терпит полную трансформацию в Пустого. Его маска напоминает человеческий череп, в комплекте с челюстного сустава и округлым лбом и имеет несколько красных полос на левой стороне. Полное превращение в пустого показан в виде гуманоида-ящерицы с трехпалыми ногами и хвостом с черными отметинами. Оранжевые волосы удлиняются и глаза рептилии выглядывают из-под маски. В отличии от обычных Пустых, Пустой Ичиго использует Зангецу в качестве оружия, как и сам Ичиго до этого. Когда власть над маской Ичиго была восстановлена оборудованием Кагерозы Инабы, модифицированной душой, маска имеет вид Второго Превращения и занимает все лицо. Кроме того, мех вокруг запястий окрашен в красный цвет, а не в серый. *'Мгновенная регенерация': Как и некоторые Пустые, эта форма показывает способность мгновенно регенерировать любые повреждения на своем теле, включая конечности. *'Улучшенная Гетсуга Теншо': Гетсуга Теншо Полного Пустого Ичиго появляется как полностью окружающей Реяцу Тенса Зангецу. Степень ее власти неизвестно, так как он не был использован в этой форме. *'Увеличение духовной силы': Даже при неполной трансформации в Пустого, духовная сила значительно увеличивается. После пробуждения формы Пустого, он был достаточно мощным, чтобы вырваться из сильного Бакудо – Гочутекан Level 75 Bind Spell. *'Серо': Полный Пустой способен стрелять мощным Серо из кончиков пальцев или ладони. Сила взрыва достаточно велика, чтобы пересилить Гетсугу Теншо Зангецу и отбросить его в ближайшее здание с огромной силой. Серо Полного Пустого малинового цвета и имеет три-направленный характер и было мощнее вызова маски Лав Аикави. *'Увеличение физической силы': Полный Пустой с легкостью смог отодвинуть грубой силой Kensei Muguruma, несмотря на его оборонительную стойку.Также при столкновении головами, он смог отправить Зангецу в полет. *'Высокая скорость': Находясь в таком состоянии, его скорость также возросла. После разрушения Кидо, он быстро оказался за Юшимой и тут же на него напал. Тем не менее, он был не достаточно быстр, так как Юшима может остановить его удар. *'Дополнительная трансформация': В Полном Превращении в Пустого, он способен создавать большого червя, как придаток от различных мест на теле (во время тренировки «червь» вышел из его груди). Этот придаток будет атаковать, пытаясь съесть текущую цель Пустого Ичиго.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 4-5 *'Увеличение выносливости': В дополнении мгновенной регенерации, Полного Пустого Ичиго в этой форме труднее повредить. После удара локтем Кенсея, он быстро поднялся и продолжил бой.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 15-16 Он способен принять несколько прямых и ближних заклинаний Хадо средней силы и не обращать на них внимания Полная форма пустого: Ичиго Куросаки, третье Полное Превращение в Пустого. На этот раз, Полное Превращение физически отличается по внешнему виду и гораздо мощнее предыдущего, чем показано на рисунке. В этой форме, Ичиго имеет длинные прямые волосы, которые достигают пояса. Сквозное отверстие меньше предыдущего. Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 12 . Украшенная маркировка из отверстия, на груди и на плечах. Он также имеет выдвигающиеся когти на кончиках пальцев рук и ног. Имеет по паре маленьких красных пушистых пучков на ключице, шее и по одному на запястьях и лодыжках. Белая кожа. В этой форме, он имеет другую маску Пустого и его лицо формирует то же самое. Маска охватывает всю голову Ичиго и ее маркировка отличается от предыдущей. Маска имеет 4 шипо-подобных луча, два из них заканчиваются на лбу, два других проходят через всю маску, соединяясь с маркировкой из груди. Есть также небольшие знаки, напоминающих сердце. На маске расположены пара рогов указывающие вперед. Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 7-8 Пустой Ичиго имеет свою собственную версию этой формы с противоположными цветами с черного на белый и наоборот. *'Цепь' (チェイン, Chain, чеин):Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 150 После трансформации, Пустой Ичиго смог призвать Тенса Зангецу одним жестом.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 10-11 *'Усиленное серо': Его малиновое Серо стало более мощным, способным полностью подавлять Серо Оскурас Улькиорры, и вызывающее разрушения в большей части окрестностей. Применяется стрельбой между кончиками рогов, а не пальцами. Однако, если один из рогов отрезали, он не в состоянии сформировать Серо должным образом, и энергия, уже собранная, взрывается.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 351, page 16-19 *'Гигантская физическая сила': В этой форме, Ичиго способен разрушить большую часть крыши Лас Ночес взмахом меча.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 11-12Он с легкостью вырвал левую руку Улькиорре, без особого сопротивления Йерро Арранкаров.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 18-19 Он способен разрушать сильнейший удар Улькиорры, Ланза дель Релампаго и заставил ее взорваться до того, как Улькиорра получит шанс бросить ее.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 12 Он с легкостью располосовал Улькиорру от левого плеча до нижнего правого бедра, через его Йерро.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 14А также с легкостью бросает большую часть скалы всего лишь одной рукой.Bleach anime; Episode 271 Улькиорры]] *'Гигантская прочность': Защита Ичиго значительно возросла. В битве с Улькиоррой, он выдержал несколько крупных взрывов с близкого расстояния и почти не пострадал. Его кожа и руки тоже были достаточно сильны, чтобы без ущерба удержать сильнейшую атаку Улькиорры, Ланза дель Релампаго. Как пустой он использовал мощнейшее Иерро''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 351, page 12 *'Сонидо': Ичиго удается двигаться с чрезвычайной высокой скоростью. Теперь скорость Ичиго достаточно быстра, чтобы появится за спиной Улькиорры и эффективно ему противостоять, хотя до этого не мог даже догнать. Улькиорра также замечает, что его скорость не достигается за счет использования Сюнпо; он фактически использует Сонидо вместо него.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 10 *'Увеличение духовной силы': Уровень его реяцу неизвестен, но уже огромная духовная сила Ичиго резко возрастает, настолько, что с лёгкостью подавляет духовную силу Улькиорры во Втором Ресуррексионе. Его чистая реяцу была достаточно огромна, чтобы напугать Рукию Кучики, Абарая Ренжи, и Ясутору Садо, которые почувствовали реяцу Ичиго, который был значительно выше их, с низа Лас-Ночес.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, page 5-6 *'Мгновенная регенерация': После того, как Улькиорра разбил маску Ичиго, она превратилась в некую субстанцию, что восстановила дыру в груди(оставленную Серо Оскурас Улькиорры).Bleach manga; Chapter 353, page 8-10 Духовный меч После того, как Ичиго развил Пустого внутри себя (в результате почти восстановив свои силы синигами), Зангецу и пустой оба становятся источником силы Ичиго, и делят одно и тоже духовное тело во внутреннем мире Ичиго. Тот, чье присутствие сильнее, сохраняет больший контроль (и общий вид) их тела; в этом случае, дух Пустого Ичиго принимает форму полностью белого (одежда и кожа), немного безумную версию Синигами Ичиго, с сильным желанием взять под контроль тело и силы Ичиго для себя. Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 18 Пустой Ичиго первоначально использовал черный Зангецу, полученный им от самого Зангецу ( силы квинси ) духа. Однако, после того как он стал доминирующим духом внутри Ичиго, он носит свою белую версию Зангецу. Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 8 | en = *'Шикай': The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Zangetsu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as long as Zangetsu is tall (1.75 meters),Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 13 and has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Zangetsu's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 9 & 11 The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and can wrap up wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 23 The wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 239, page 20 Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, the blade is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin states this Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable Reiryoku upon generation of it. }} :Способности шикая: :* : At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 5 This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 15 When Hollow Ichigo uses this technique it is red in color, whilst in the physical world, it is black in color with a red outline. *'Банкай': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, the Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade, crossguard, and handle instead. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 15-16 It can even withstand getting crushed by force.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. The chain can be used to spin the sword with one finger.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 11-12 In addition to his sword, Hollow Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shikakusho) with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself, except that Zangetsu's shikakusho is black in color.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 7 He also wore a black shikakusho after Ichigo stabbed him, causing his white shikakusho to turn black.Bleach manga; Chapter 221, page 15-16 :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu much like its Shikai form is used heavily for melee combat but possess a certain special ability. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manner, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are white with a red outline''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 219, page 12-13 and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 6 When Hollow Ichigo uses this technique in the physical world, it is black in color. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, Byakuya refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color. Both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo have stated that the Black Getsuga was originally the latter's technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 219, page 17 :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Hollow Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 19-20 His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 219, page 8 & 12 and allows him to move behind a Shunpo Master the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki and effectively attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 7-8 He can appear in front of Ichigo, leaving him no time to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 17-18 :*'Enhanced Strength': His physical strength increases greatly, as evidenced by shattering Byakuya's Senkei sword with his bare hand,Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 5 or throwing Ichigo into a building, giving him a serious wound to his forehead as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 10-11 :*'Enhanced Durability': Unlike Ichigo, he took a short time to recover and didn't get wounded after being thrown into a building. Hollow Ichigo is also capable of deflecting Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō with his unarmed left hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 11-12 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy, that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai,Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 8 or easily surpass Byakuya Kuchiki's reiatsu.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 36 His reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 14 :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. }} Слияние с Зангецу Появление в других проектах }} Интересные факты Цитаты |Что ты делаешь, напарник? Будешь ворон считать — я тебя убью!}} |Он силён... Зангецу... обучи его хорошо... потому что однажды, его сила станет моей.}} |Я стану всё ближе и ближе к тебе. День за днём? Нет! Это произойдёт гораздо быстрее! Сейчас я гораздо ближе к тебе чем когда бы то ни было! И вскоре, я буду совсем близко к тебе! И тогда я поглощу тебя! И ты просто исчезнешь. Совсем скоро всё изменится. До скорого!}} |Я тебя не понимаю! Когда ты говоришь о Зангецу, то имеешь в виду то, что находится у тебя в руках или же то, что у меня в руках? Ты спросил меня, где Зангецу. Я отвечу тебе.}} |Я — Зангецу!}} |Ичиго, не знаю, понимаешь ты это или нет, но изначально мы с Зангецу были единым целым. Я и Зангецу - это твоя сила. Я был частью Зангецу и смог завладеть твоей душой. Когда обладаешь одним физическим телом при изменении и подчинении одного другому меняется и внешность. Когда доминирует жизнь, тело состоит из плоти, когда смерть, то оно превращается в кости. Тоже самое и у нас. Когда моя сила выросла, право доминирования пришло ко мне, и тогда Зангецу стал частью меня. Чем больше сил Зангецу ты пытался извлечь, тем легче мне было подчинить его и овладеть твоей душой.}} |Ичиго, в чем разница между королем и его лошадью? Мне не нужен детский лепет подобия "это человек и животное" или "один на двух ногах, другой на четырех"! Включай мозги! Если их форма, способности и сила абсолютно одинаковы, один из них станет королем и будет управлять сражением, а другой станет лошадью и будет идти на поводу. Вот я и спрашиваю - в чем разница между ними?! Ответ один. Это инстинкт! Он необходим для того, что бы один из двух бойцов, обладающих одинаковой силой, мог обрести силу еще большую! Он необходим, что бы стать королем! Это жажда сражения, желание раздавить врага, разорвать его на части! Где-то глубоко в каждом из нас спрятан этот первобытный инстинкт. Отшлифованный до блеска инстинкт матерого убийцы! У тебя его нет! Нет основного инстинкта! Ты сражаешься с помощью разума, с помощью разума пытаешься победить врага. Как можно зарубить врага мечом, который не высвобожден из ножен?! Вот почему ты на поверх слабее меня, Ичиго!}} |Это все не для меня, Ичиго. Я не знаю, что там себе думает Зангецу, но я не собираюсь подчиняться королю, который слабее меня, а, тем более, помирать вместе с ним. Если ты слабее, то я уничтожу тебя и сам стану королем!}} |Надо же. Похоже в тебе все-таки остались крохотные зачатки инстинкта, которые заставляют тебя жаждать сражения. Ничего не поделаешь. Ты меня одолел. Так уж и быть. Я признаю за тобой право повелевать. Но ты помни, что каждый из нас может быть как королем, так и лошадью. Как только у тебя обнаружится слабое место, я сброшу тебя и раздавлю твой череп. И еще должен тебя предупредить. Если ты и правда хочешь управлять моей силой, то постарайся не погибнуть до моего следующего появления!}} |Я? Можно сказать, его истинное "я". А еще можно назвать его инстинктом.}} События и сражения *Ичиго Куросаки против Бьякуи Кучики: Реванш *Ичиго Куросаки и Изуру Кира против Го Коги (только в аниме) *Ичиго Куросаки против Джин Карии: Последняя битва (только в аниме) *Холодная война *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака *Тренировка у вайзардов *Ичиго Куросаки против Сюсуке Амагая (только в аниме) *Ичиго Куросаки и Урюу Исида против Улькиорры Сифера: Последняя битва *Arrival in Karakura Town *Ичиго Куросаки и Пустой Ичиго против Зангецу и Мурамасы (только в аниме) *Ичиго Куросаки против Око Юшимы (только в аниме) Сноски en:Hollow Ichigo de:Hollow-Ichigo es:Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пустые Категория:Духи мечей Категория:Мужчины Категория:Духи мечей Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Духи мечей Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты хакуды Категория:Владеющие банкаем